Providing appropriate support for patients in fluidized beds while optimizing the weight of such beds is an ongoing challenge. Fluidized beds offer improved pressure distribution for patients supported by the fluidized medium due to immersion of the patients in the fluidized medium. While several systems and methods exist to optimize fluidized beds, opportunities exist for improvement in this technology.